THE CHAPTERS OF GALLIFREY
by Anna Brelin
Summary: This tells in detail about the Chapters or Clans Of Gallifrey, who they are, what they are and what tells them apart from one another. Includes details on the Prydonians and others.


**THE CHAPTERS OF MODERN GALLIFREY**:

The foundation of modern Gallifreyan society is based on the Chapters (or 'clans' as they are occasionally referred to) of Gallifrey, which were once the Galliphim Paliners in prior times. These were created for several reasons, primarily for political and academic reasons. They are there to make sure that people on the High Council and on other councils of Gallifrey represent Gallifrey as a whole, since, for the most part; different chapters have certain personality traits that distinguish them apart from the others.

This makes sure that every decision made is for the good of all and not just an overpowered minority. It helps in the education system as well, because it would improve learning in a place where the minds of the teachers and the students are more alike. But, putting these reasons aside, it is believed that the colors a chapter wears tells more than just telling them apart. It gives a clue on what part they play in the complicated Gallifreyan society and culture.

Here, they are listed in order of high rank to low rank, as well as by the robe colors it is represented by. We also include the colors of the Cardinals and Ambassadors of each of the founding Chapters. This will also include the key personality traits of each Chapter, as well as the similar personality traits between them. There are 9 chapters in all, just like in the Galliphim Paliners, but only 6 of them are well-known:

**Note:** Those Gallifreyans born between members of two Chapters, with one parent being from one Chapter and one from another Chapter, the offspring will either go to their father's Chapter or to the Chapter of the birthing parent (the parent that gave birth to them). Traditionally, the offspring will go to the Chapter of the birthing parent, since both sexes of Gallifreyans can conceive and give birth.

_"I swear to protect the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey with all my might and mane and will till the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts..."_ \- **The Ancient Vow of the Time Lord Academy**

**The Arobleian Classes (Upper Chapters)**:

**Prydon/Prydonian** \- Scarlet and Orange, sometimes Crimson and Gold.

**Cardinal colors**: Maroon and Crimson.

**Ambassador colors**: Crimson and Sliver-White.

**Personality**: Cunning, strong leadership skills, strong decision-making skills and deviousness (and they are not afraid to admit it). Most of the Lord Presidents, Madame Presidents and Lawmakers (High Councilors and others) of Gallifrey come from this Chapter.

Well known members of this Chapter include Rassilon, Omega (though other historical records say otherwise), Romana and The Doctor, among others. Those Gallifreyans that are from this Chapter are well known for their cunning, deviousness and strong decision-making skills, a reason seen by the sheer amount of presidents their Chapter has produced. The colors that they wear are the first thing an off-worlder thinks of when they think of Gallifrey.

But due to their mischievous and devious natures, one quite often can't take their eyes off of them, not even for a second. Whilst they are known to be devious, it is believed that they are quite honest about this trait amongst their Chapter thus they are not afraid to admit that they are devious.

The Prydonians are the ones in the spotlight and they are good at being there, they are the faces and the voices of Gallifrey. But they do have their flaws, many have a strong love of power and thus have to be reined in now and again, such as in the case of Rassilon, who was a powerful and legendary individual from this Chapter. Many Gallifreyan legends view him as a great and powerful leader while others view him as a power-hungry tyrant. Those of the Prydonian Chapter use their wit and sharp minds to guide Gallifrey towards an even better and greater future.

Though the Prydonians are seen as an outwardly social Chapter, they would like nothing more than to stay out of the spotlight some of the time, preferring to do some of the 'good work' behind the scenes, unlike those of the Nevrelian Chapter. However, due to their importance to Gallifreyan society, they must strive to be social and be seen by the masses, even though they'd much rather not be some of the time.

Members of this Chapter swear "Prydonian vows"; as it was once thought that once a Prydonian had forsworn those vows and their "birthright" as a Prydonian, that they would become especially dangerous indeed.

**Prydonian Vows: **_"I swear to protect and follow the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey with justice and with honor. I shall, with grace and with humility, use the powers rightfully given to me by my birthright to protect all of time and space and shall remember and understand the responsibilities that my powers have bestowed upon me and will, till the end of my days, use my powers only for good and just causes."_

**Arcal/Arcalian** \- Emerald Green and Bronze, sometimes Emerald Green and Brown.

**Cardinal colors**: Bronze and Blue-Green.

**Ambassador colors**: Green and Blue-Green.

**Personality**: Opportunistic, inquisitive, curious, stubborn and shy. Like with those in the Patrexian Chapter, curiosity, strong observation and deductive skills are strong among those of this Chapter. Though unlike the Patrexians, they are opportunistic, often siding with the winning team, those who are winners, famous and/or powerful. Being from the second-most powerful and important Chapter on Gallifrey next to the Prydonians, those from this Chapter are well known to be logical and generally unsociable, a reason why they make such good scientists and librarians, and work well in any jobs that are information-based. Most Arcalians would like nothing more than a huge stack of information to read, learn, and catalogue. They are most likely to be found in libraries, labs or asleep at their desks because they forgot that sleeping is necessary. They are very still, in the manner that they focus on one thing at a time, and often stay on such a path.

Members of this Chapter swear "Arcalian vows"; which state that they will protect and follow the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey and will forever guard and protect the ancient knowledge of Gallifrey with justice, honor and respect, and protect it against all who wish to use it to cause harm and will themselves not use it for harmful or sinister reasons. Those who forswear these vows, such as when using the knowledge of Gallifrey wrongfully, such as for sinister reasons, or using it against the High Council or Gallifrey itself, revokes their "birthright" as an Arcalian and will thus be sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

Their logic can make them wonderful researchers, it can make them seem rather callous (or snarky) towards others, but underneath they are very geeky and could easily talk the leg off a chair when given the chance. The other chapters provide them with new things to research and catalogue while they keep the whole of Gallifrey's wisdom and knowledge in order and catalogued. They are also known to be stubborn and hard-headed, especially when it comes to correcting mistakes in the writings of others and will go to great lengths to fix the flaws in those writings.

Both those of the Arcalian Chapter and of the Patrexian Chapter are strong with the pursuit of curiosity and learning about the world around them. The major differences are that one Chapter is more open, adventurous and energetic then the other, namely the Patrexians. However, it is the job of those in the Patrexian Chapter to preserve ancient wisdom and history. Those of this Chapter are rather energetic when it comes to the pursuit and the searching out for knowledge, but they tend to prefer remaining in their TARDISes rather than confronting new situations and other species, and yet they are perhaps one of the most inquisitive of Chapters in terms of research.

It is said that those of the Arcalian Chapter are most well-known for being the undisputable pioneers of Temporal Research, often researching on creatures that live in the Space/Time Vortex like the serpent-like Lampreys. Many of Gallifrey's researchers, librarians and scientists come from this Chapter. And they are not bad strategists either, which makes them good as strategists in war due to their manner of logic. The Arcalian Chapter is the second most powerful Chapter on Gallifrey.

**Kalhosnian** \- White and Sliver, sometimes White and Bronze.

**Cardinal colors**: Bronze and Sliver.

**Ambassador colors**: Bronze and Saffron.

**Personality**: Witty, focused, outgoing, strength of character and a strong sense of justice. This Chapter was said to have been mentioned in The Dark Scrolls Of Gallifrey as the true Chapter of Omega. It is said that the Kalhosnian Academy was the hardest of all the academies on Gallifrey to get into due to their 'pickiness' as wanting only the wittiest Time Lords who had a strong sense of justice.

Those of this Chapter often focus on the facts (or rather the facts as they see them as sometimes) and dispose of the rest which does not fit the framework of those facts. This way of thinking at times makes those of this Chapter rather narrow-minded and at times closed off to any outside suggestions, observations or conclusions.

They then deduce from those facts, analyzing those facts and then making a careful and precise judgment on what they have seen and heard. They also tap into their own knowledge of such matters, which helps them in their ultimate and at times undisputable judgment of the situation. Members of this Chapter swear "Kalhosnian vows"; which state that they will protect and follow the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey and will always be equal and fair in their judgements and will not favor one side over another due to their own personal beliefs or wants. Those who forswear this vow, revoke their 'birthright' as a Kalhosnian and will thus meet the same fate as those of the Arcalian Chapter.

It is unclear if Omega 'bought' his way into the Kalhosnian Academy or if he had the necessary qualifications to join that academy. But many legends of Gallifrey state the Omega was in fact a Prydonian, even though some of those historical records state that one of his parents was a Kalhosnian and it was that parent that gave birth to him, ultimately making him Kalhosnian at least by birth. Many of Gallifrey's judges, inquisitors, news reporters and jury members come from this Chapter.

**The Ombleian Classes (Middle Chapters):**

**Patrexes/Patrex/Patrexian** \- Heliotrope (purple-violet), sometimes Dark Fuchsia.

**Cardinal colors**: Heliotrope (purple-violet) and Dark Gold-Tan.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Heliotrope (purple-violet) and Light Gold-Tan

**Personality**: A strong love of all things artistic (including music, art, entertainment) and old (history), and things innovative and life changing (inventions), but many suffer from a lack of imagination when it comes to politics or political issues, thus they easily get bored with anything political. They are observant and have strong deductive skills. However, they are highly imaginative when it comes to art and invention, always thinking about the next big gadget or invention they can make.

Energetic ambition, imagination, curiosity and a strong inquisitive nature are strong in this Chapter, but unlike those of the Arcal Chapter, they prefer the hands-on approach and will actually go out and adventure, physically seek out the answers to their questions rather than seek them out through mountains of books and will devote a lot of time and energy in pursuit of those answers and into the pursuit of that knowledge they seek.

This makes them somewhat of an adventurous lot and like those of The Andasnian Chapter, will travel the world seeking out the answers to their questions. This makes them good as explorers and adventure-seekers. Like in the case of those in the Arcalian Chapter, they will attempt to learn about everything, from how something works to why that something looks like it does. Those from this Chapter are known for their strong artistic talents and appreciation of beauty of everything. It is said that they lack any imagination, but that is only true when it comes to politics as they would likely quickly get bored of the procedure and drift off.

They tend to spend more time thinking about the next gadget they will invent or the next piece of artwork that they are going to draw or paint. Although those of this Chapter are more in-tune with their emotions then other Chapters, they do have a weaker leash on their emotions, which can cause damage to themselves and to others. Emotions are pretty necessary for art, and they consider them very useful, but at a price. They often use their artistic talents to look as far into the future as possible through their art and poke the others in generally the right direction. They are also powerfully observant, especially artistically, and have strong deductive skills, much like those of the Arcalian Chapter do.

Members of this Chapter swear "Patrexian vows"; which state that they will follow and obey the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey and will use their wit, knowledge and imagination to better life for both their own Chapter and the life of Gallifrey as a whole. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Patrexian and will be stripped of public recognition and reward (either through their art, inventions, etc.) and will then be sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

They are also known for their obsessive habits, be it an obsession for knowledge or an obsession of habit. Despite the fact that those of the Patrex Chapter are responsible for scanning into the future for future knowledge as well as preserving all manner of past history, they are said to have little actual political power. Many of Gallifrey's artists, authors, writers, inventors and historians come from this Chapter.

**Side note**: The great Leonardo Da Vinci, painter of the Mona Lisa, if he were a Time Lord, would have likely came from this chapter, as he was a man who obsessed over learning everything about the world and how it all connected and fitted together. Although he did share a few traits with other Chapters, he predominantly carried the traits of this chapter and thus would have done well in this chapter's academy.

**Cerulean** \- Dark Blue and Light Pastel Blue, sometimes Sapphire Blue and Dark Sky Blue.

**Cardinal colors**: Sapphire Blue and Silver-Blue.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Sky Blue and Light Sliver.

**Personality**: Strong bond/connection to all things organic and of nature, a strong caring for all lesser life (animals and plants), strong sense of community, need/want to be social, outdoorsy. Most of Gallifrey's nature activists, farmers and gardeners of Gallifrey come from this Chapter. The Greenpeace or Green Party of the Gallifrey, they are made up of naturalists, biologists and those who strive to protect and preserve nature and the natural world. All of their Primary Houses and Family Houses all genuinely have names that are nature-themed, such as House Jewelwillow or House Rainflower. They are one of the most social-loving Chapters on Gallifrey next to The Nevrelian Chapter and yet very few are ever seen by those of other Chapters besides their own.

They are known to be gentle and graceful and a bit more in touch with the planet and the things that live on it. They also tend to be excellent caregivers for growing TARDISes or having some form of a medical based career. They also tend to become obsessed with one particular thing, be it the perfect sandwich or a certain TARDIS, to the point of literally forgetting the rest of the universe exists, in such a way they are similar to Arcalians.

The other chapters make sure they look after themselves, and they look after the rest of Gallifrey. Members of the Cerulean Chapter are more concerned with the environment and a sense of community than other Chapters, and tend to be more likely to react favorably to outsiders. However, due to their bureaucratic natures, they rarely manage to make any radical changes. The Cerulean Chapter is relatively weak in terms of politics, with the exception to anything involving green laws or laws favoring nature and the natural world, such as laws protecting nature and wildlife. All Ceruleans will rally behind one another to ensure that any and all laws favoring or protecting nature will pass into existence.

Members of this Chapter swear "Cerulean vows"; which state that they will follow and obey the Ancient Laws Of Gallifrey and will use their powers to guard and preserve the 'natural order' and to better the life for both the Gallifreyan people and for all natural and living things on the planet. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Cerulean and will be stripped of public recognition and reward before being sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

**Scendles/Scendlesan** \- Light Fuchsia and Crimson Red, sometimes Soft Gold and Cream.

**Cardinal colors**: Magenta and Light Fuchsia.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Magenta and Light Bronze.

**Personality**: They are patient and self-disciplined but caring of others, superior in mathematics, while others are seen as snobbish, a strong love of value (money, trade wealth, value of family), a want/driving desire/need to do things their own way and self-centeredness. Often suffering from a 'superiority complex', they at times believe themselves to be of a superior Chapter, sometimes even seeing themselves as superior to Prydonians. They also have a strong, almost stubborn endurance that is rarely surpassed by any other Chapter. A well-known member of this Chapter was known as The Corsair (mentioned in the episode 'The Doctor's Wife')

Many of those in this Chapter are known for being stubborn and self-disciplined as well as big boned, powerfully built and more muscly then the average Gallifreyan or Time Lord. They are the stabilizing force of Gallifrey when it comes to its complex economy. They are the ones that deal with the economy structure of Gallifrey, watching and observing the flow of trade and currency. They love to trade and count the books at the end of the day, which makes them rather good in mathematics when counting up the day's end total.

Members of this Chapter swear "Scendlesan vows"; which state that they will folllow and obey the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey and use their powers to better life on Gallifrey through their discipline and hard work and will by no means become lazy or be swayed to use their physical strength to cause harm to Gallifrey. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Scendlesan and will be stripped of public recognition and reward before being sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

Much of Gallifrey's base workforce comes from this Chapter due to their stubborn endurance and powerfully-built bodies. The other chapters provide them with excitement and ideas while they keep Gallifrey's economy and daily life from falling apart at the seams and keeping it all running smoothly. Many of Gallifrey's tradesmen, goods traders, 'money' lenders and high bankers come from this Chapter.

**The Plebleian Classes (Lower Chapters):**

**Drome/Dromeian** \- Sliver and Gray, sometimes Sliver and Red-Brown.

**Cardinal colors**: Gray and Red-Brown, sometimes Black and Gray.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Gray and Light Brown.

**Personality**: Quiet, reserved and elusive, but are also observant, confident decision-makers and have strong religious values and beliefs. It is said that the Dromeians are primarily academics, especially in religion. They focus on raw facts and tend to look down upon the use of imagination (except for a few special ones), concealing their emotions. Nevertheless, this leaves them clear-minded and confident decision-makers. It is these kinds of traits that make those of this Chapter relatively open-minded and concrete-thinking individuals.

They are known for their quietness, preferring to watch and listen to know the whole story, and provide guidance on the matter when suitable, but when not needing to be calm, are a hyper bunch and love a good mind game or anything exciting. They may be oddly two sided and creepy people watchers, but are generally friendly and want the best for all. The other chapters, when needed, provide an unbiased side to an argument and present a balanced solution.

There strong loyalty and devotion to their religious beliefs makes them superior as religious leaders and are often seen as the face and voice of Gallifrey's various religions and are often seeked out in religious temples for religious guidance. Quite often those of this Chapter are loners and those who have lived/traveled alone, gaining a great deal of wisdom and knowledge along the way.

This often makes them quite good as teachers and occasionally, they will take on a chosen pupil or a disciple to pass on their knowledge and will instill within that pupil a religious guideline which will help the pupil or disciple in life. They will instill within their chosen pupil discipline and the differences between right and wrong. Many of Gallifrey's priests, temple wisemen (and women), monks, religious leaders/teachers, religious guides and hermits come from this Chapter.

Members of this Chapter swear "Dromeian vows"; which state that they will follow and obey the Ancient Laws Of Gallifrey and use their grained knowledge both religiously and as teacher justly to better the minds of the Gallifreyan people and the wisdom of Gallifrey as a whole. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Dromeian and will be stripped of public recognition and reward before being sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

**Note**: The Doctor's teacher, outside the Academy, a hermit named Kam'po, comes from this Chapter. Kam'po, in the Doctor's early life on Gallifrey, lived at the top of Mount Lung in a hut, looking down at the many Houses midway down the mountain, including the Doctor's Family House. Ever since the Doctor encountered Kam'po as a little boy, he has gone to Kam'po for both guidance and teaching while outside the Academy. Kam'po would often come down from the top of the mountain to visit the Doctor, though the Doctor's family was often weary of his presence and didn't care much for him being around.

At one time, the Doctor had to defend Kam'po's presence at his House and blatantly stated that Kam'po was his friend and deserved as much right to be accepted and welcomed into the Lungbarrow House community as anyone else. The Doctor would later say that he had learned more from Kam'po then from any of his other teachers combined.

**Andasnian** \- Dark Brown and Black, sometimes Dark Brown and Tan.

**Cardinal colors**: Black and Gold-Tan.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Tan and Light Brown.

**Personality**: Observant, imaginative, adventurous, thrill-seeking, fun-loving, willing to do anything once, strong observation and deductive skills and tolerant/a love of all things different and unusual. Though they aren't a particularly colorful Chapter when it comes to their robes, they are strong in spirit and colorful in other places. Those of this Chapter would love nothing more than to try new experiences, try new foods and drinks from around the world and see as much as possible, much like those of the Patrexian Chapter do.

Those of this Chapter are willing to try anything once, just to get the thrill of the experience. The one major difference between this Chapter and the others is that those of this Chapter are willing to dive into new situations no matter how dangerous they might become, which gives them a little bit of a courageous streak. Where those of the Arcalian and Patrexian Chapters usually make their work in searching for knowledge a relatively serious affair, those of this Chapter tend to take a less serious and more fun approach when seeing and learning about things.

They delight in things different and unusual, being it a meeting with a new and strange alien species or dabbling into things paranormal and unseen. Like the Arcals and the Patrex, they have strong observation and deductive skills, which also make them good as strategists and puzzle breakers, perhaps more so then the other two combined. Many of Gallifrey's adventurers, explorers, travel journalists, travel researchers and thrill-seekers come from this Chapter.

Members of this Chapter swear "Andasnian vows"; which state that they will follow and obey the Ancient Laws of Gallifrey and will use the knowledge they have gained throughout their travels justly and for only good causes. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Andasnian and will be stripped of public recognition and reward before being sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

**Nevrelian** \- Yellow and Brown-Tan, sometimes Yellow and Yellow-Tan.

**Cardinal colors**: Tan and Yellow.

**Ambassador colors**: Light Yellow and Light Brown.

**Personality**: Social (most of the time), good sorters and organizers, desire to be the center of attention (most of the time), superior skills as hosts and planners and delight in changes (in culture, lifestyle, etc.), a desire to reform/change things around when need be, opposed to all things they don't agree with. They are against anything that means to threaten their way of life and/or a certain way of life on Gallifrey. They also delight in the newest and latest things, be it the latest fashion, the latest music, the newest technology, etc.

Considered the most social and out-going Chapter of them all (Prydonians are only social cause they have to be, while those of this Chapter prefer to/want to be), those of this Chapter strive to become the face and the voice of the Plebleian Classes. They give those of the lower, civilian classes a face and a voice, allowing them to be noticed and speak their minds, sharing their true feelings to those of the higher classes.

Occasionally, an ambassador is sent from this Chapter to the High Council, to speak out for those not only of this Chapter, but for those belonging to the Outsiders and the other indigenous peoples of Gallifrey. In even rarer occasions, one from this Chapter will gain a high standing among those of the High Council, possibly due to their exceptional speaking skills and their skills with words, ability to shift the masses to favor one suggestion or idea over another.

The Plebleian Classes, or the Civilian Classes, make up most of Gallifrey's base Gallifreyan population. Gallifreyans of various kinds come from this Chapter which makes it difficult, almost impossible to shuffle them into a proper place or position in Gallifreyan society. Quite often members of the other indigenous races of Gallifrey will become members of this Chapter, which makes this Chapter infamous in producing hybrid Gallifreyans and are the most colorful and culturally diverse Chapter on Gallifrey.

Members of this Chapter swear "Nevrelian vows"; which state that they will follow and obey the Ancient Laws Of Gallifrey and will not use the knowledge given to them by those laws wrongfully or in vain. Those who foreswear this vow revoke their 'birthright' as a Nevrelian and will be stripped of public recognition and reward before being sent to live among the Outsiders of Outer Gallifrey.

The majority of those from this Chapter are superior at organizing things and planning events, celebrations, parties, etc. and thus makes them excellent hosts. Varieties of Gallifreyans come from this Chapter, including entertainers and performers of various kinds, event planners and hosts of various kinds.

**...END...**

**...What do you think? Write us a review bellow...**


End file.
